fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 22: Annabelle's Plan
Category:Tyson1993 On the way back to the palace, Sasha, Annabelle and Bess giggled as they talked about the meeting. Annabelle said, "I told you that he was looking for you!" Sasha said, "I can't believe he was looking for me and he told me that he loved me! If I don't want to be a land dog, then I want Charlie to become a merdog instead." And then Annabelle said, "How are we gonna convince him to become a merdog?" Then Bess said, "Do you think Itchy will want to become a merdog too?" And then Sasha commented, "I'm sure if Charlie wants to be a merdog then Itchy will too." And then Annabelle remarked, "Oh I hope Jack will become a merdog too, but how is that going to happened? We know that Belladonna is evil and that she tried to turn Sasha into a land dog to steal her voice and soul with her devilish bargain." Sebastian heard what the girls were talking about, so the crab said, "Annabelle, you know we saved Sasha, but will you next time get her head out of the clouds and put it back into underwater where it belongs." "Okay we get it, Sebastian." Annabelle said to the crab, "Anyway, long before Sasha and her sisters were born, Belladonna was the non-pious dark depths queen who has poisonous spikes on her shark-like mertail to scare all the sea creatures away and to mess up everything in the seaweed garden. She clearly works for the other side which is pure evil like Rehab." Sebastian gasped in horror with a shock and said, "Jumpin' Jellyfish! Rehab's a true monster of the sea!" Oliver got scared when Annabelle mentioned the name of this evil sea demonic creature from the past. And Sasha and Bess gasped with a shock too. Sasha knew she would never strike a bargain with Belladonna, ever! As Annabelle continued, "The only way to turn Charlie and Itchy into merdogs is to use my brother's trident. It's the only way we can do it, but if the trident falls into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous to us all. If Belladonna finds out that the trident was taken from the palace, she would try her hardest to obtain King Butch's trident." Oliver asked Sasha, "How do w-w-w-w-we get the t-t-t-trident from your father, Sasha? I don't feel safe from Belladonna and her mer-dobermans. If they steal it, Belladonna will completely control the sea." Sasha knew that Belladonna was Annabelle's evil cousin all along. She said to herself, "If Charlie can come swim with me, he and I will lived happily ever after as merdogs." Then Annabelle smiled with joy and said, "That's it! Bess, you and Sasha will swim up to Charlie's castle again tomorrow night. We need to meet with Prince Charlie and Itchy to see how interested they are in becoming merdogs." Bess responded eagerly, "We will go back tomorrow!" Sasha replied, "In the meantime, we need to figure it out how to get my father's trident." Bess and Annabelle agreed as they looked at each other and nodded their heads.